


All Tied Up

by JingleBee



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6381967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingleBee/pseuds/JingleBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sole teaches Curie a different use for handcuffs!</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Tied Up

The night was quiet except for the soft hum of the generator powering the light's in the Vault Dweller's hand made home. The synth woman sat on the bed,watching him with curios anticipation as he grabbed something out of the metal box on next to the end table. It was a pair of silver,slightly rusted handcuffs. The Vault Dweller smiled wickedly and walked towards her.

"Hold your hands out for me."

Curie cocked her innocent head quizzically. 

"I do not understand. Have I done something criminal?" She racked her records trying to find out what she hand done to upset the Survivor.

The Survivor gave a low giggle and shook his head. "It's alright Curie,trust me."

Curie smiled in relief,and gave her hands to the Survivor. The object clicked and jingled around her soft wrists. Tight,but not too tight. Like a bracelet or a watch. Once her wrists were held,the Survivor laid her down completely on the bed,and started to kiss and nibble at her neck. Curie softly moaned at the warmth. Curie and the Vault Dweller had been lovers ever since they had helped their friend,fellow synth Paladin Danse,escape the wrath of Elder Maxson and Brotherhood of Steel. She had always admired his selflessness and bravery in the face of insurmountable odds. He made her feel safe. Cared about. Even loved. This feeling,love,was so new to her. The warmth in her heart whenever the Survivor was near,whenever he complimented her felt good. 

The Survivor undid her cuffs for a few seconds to restrain her against the headboard and asked, "How do you feel Curie?"

"I feel...helplessness..embarassment...but it is quite..comforting!" Curie blushed a deep scarlet. She had known the Survivor's intentions with her. However naive she might have been,she still knew about human copulation rituals. This was proven when the Survivor unbuttoned her flannel shirt,revealing her small,perky breasts. He started to softly rub her sensitive nipples,making the synth squirm against his touch. The sensation shot straight between her smooth,supple legs. The Survivor rubbed his strong hands down her body,to her jeans,pulling them off with ease. Curie crossed her legs in shame. The Survivor looked down at his lover and smiled.

"You're so cute Curie!" He leaned down to wrap himself around her and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek,to ease her mind. 

"Thank you! You are quite handsome yourself!" Curie responded.

The Survivor undid the front of his vault suit,revealing his manhood. Curie knew what came next. They had made love a few times before. Curie instinctevely spread her legs. The Survivor started to grind his hips against Curie's,slowly working his way inside. Curie groaned and wiggled against her lover as she felt herself being filled with the Survivor's hard heat.

"Ahh...so marvelous!"

Her darling Survivor started to pound at her to his heart's content,not that Curie minded. Her toes curled and cluthced at the sheets,and the sound of the generator was soon replaced by Curie's and the Survivor's moans,and deliciously wet noises. She tried to wrap her arms around the Survivor,and pull him as close to her as she could,but was stopped by the handcuffs. The feeling of helplessness returned. She felt like nothing more than the Survivor's plaything. It only excited her even more. The Survivor hissed and grunted as her fucked into his lover harder and faster. He held onto Curie as tight as he could with one arm,while the other lowered itself down to play his her clit.

Curie bucked her hips up even more and yelled in pleasure as she started to cum. Her body trembled,rattling the cuffs. The Survivor gave a few more thrusts until he burst inside of Curie,filling her with warmth. After a few minutes of catching their breath,the Survivor released Curie from her restraints. Curie quickly flung her arms around him.

"So how was it Curie?" the Survivor asked with a warm smile.

"It was simply amazing! I never knew of such a use for handcuffs,but I am quite happy to have learned more! Thank you for teaching me!"

"Anytime,Curie."

**Author's Note:**

> motherfucking silver shroud silver shroud you put in the time fuck put in the time kill a deathclaw with your bare hands


End file.
